Necesidades
by chokomagedon
Summary: Tener diferentes necesidades no significa no necesitarse el uno al otro. MattxMello.


**Necesidades**

Sorprendido.

Esa era la palabra que mejor lo caracterizaba en aquel momento, sentado donde estaba, rodeado de un silencio tanto mental como real. En vano intentó darle una pitada a su cigarrillo, pues hacía rato se había apagado entre sus labios. Muchas cosas en vano había hecho esos últimos años. Vivía en un sitio decente, tenía un trabajo decente, conocía a algunas personas decentes. No se trataba con nadie en profundidad, pero aquello no le molestaba demasiado. Tenía una vida decente.

Estiró el brazo hacia la cómoda y a ciegas palpó el encendedor con el que volvió a prender su cigarrillo a medio consumir. El primero de la mañana era el único que disfrutaba en verdad. El resto servía sólo para rendirle tributo a su adicción. Para mantener la amargura de su boca. Sin embargo, no sintió placer alguno cuando el gaseoso veneno ingresó a sus pulmones e impregnó sus papilas gustativas de aquel sabor tan característico. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que sentirse sorprendido, su vista fija en la única fuente de luz en la habitación: la pequeña pantalla de su móvil.

"_Matt, te necesito."_

Era la centésimo quinta vez que leía el mensaje que había llegado de un número desconocido. No necesitaba conocer tal número para saber quién lo había enviado. Apenas si necesitaba respirar, pues su mente se encontraba ahora lejos de su cuerpo, lejos en el tiempo y en el espacio, y creía estar leyendo esas mismas palabras escritas en un trozo de papel blanco.

"_Matt, te necesito."_

Nunca supo cómo fue que a su compañero de habitación se le había ocurrido planear semejante juego, y si es que realmente formaba parte de un plan. Simplemente ocurrió que una tarde tan tediosa como helada, mientras se preparaba para hacer sus tareas, un pequeño trozo de papel blanco se deslizó entre las hojas de uno de sus libros. La caligrafía le era familiar. El mensaje, no.

Hallar a Mello le costó mucho más de lo imaginado. No estaba en su habitación ni en el patio, ni en los baños ni en la biblioteca. Se hubiese asustado más si no fuera porque, tras haberlo buscado durante más de media hora, se encontró con una melena rubia asomando por uno de los bancos de la capilla. Allí estaba el pequeño Mello, sentado en el piso frío de madera vieja, abrazando sus rodillas flexionadas. No había nada destacable en su expresión más allá de su habitual mirada azulina y penetrante. No fue necesario preguntarle para qué lo _necesitaba_. Mello se lo respondió enseguida.

—Tengo frío.

Dudó unos instantes antes de sentarse a su lado y estrecharlo en un abrazo. Nunca se habían abrazado. Mello era de los que rechazaban ese tipo de contacto. Supo que no se había equivocado de acción cuando la sedosa cabellera de Mello rozó su cuello y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo sus labios dibujaban una apacible sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

Pero ese no fue el final, en absoluto. Luego de aquel suceso, hubieron más mensajes escritos en papeles blancos. Los escondites de Mello eran cada vez más rebuscados, más oscuros. Parecía disfrutar estar allí, hecho un ovillo como la vez que Matt lo encontrase en la capilla, aguardando a ser descubierto. Pronto los abrazos se fueron convirtiendo en caricias y las caricias en besos, al igual que las sonrisas en jadeos y luego en gemidos y súplicas. Todo lo que precisaban eran tres palabras escritas para encontrarse. Para _necesitarse_. Claro que la forma en la que Mello necesitaba a Matt no era la misma que en la que Matt necesitaba a Mello. No le importaba. Sólo necesitaba sentirse necesitado, y él acudiría. A abrazar, a besar, a vivir, a morir.

Finalmente, Matt le dio un descanso a sus ojos. Solía sentirse estúpido cada vez que recordaba lo mucho que había insistido en mantener el mismo número de móvil. Cuando se enteró que Mello había abandonado el orfanato suspiró tranquilo sabiendo que pronto lo contactaría. Aguardaba con entusiasmo durante las tardes en compañía de algún video juego a que su móvil sonase, porque ya no habría más pequeños papeles blancos que cayeran de sus libros de estudio. Ya no habrían más búsquedas eternas, sólo un llamado definitivo para que lo acompañase. Pero los años habían pasado y mantenía el mismo número más por inercia que por esperanza. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, contenido en sus manos aquella frase que no esperaba volver a leer.

"_Matt, te necesito."_

¿Qué clase de necesidad aguardaba detrás de esas simples palabras? Esperar al amanecer para averiguarlo hubiese sido atentar contra su propia voluntad. Se incorporó de un salto y revolvió entre sus aparatos para comenzar a rastrear el origen del mensaje. Sabía que no le costaría demasiado, y que Mello contaba con ello. Los primeros rayos del sol lo sorprendieron con una dirección en manos y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ni una pizca de cansancio. El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana y el termómetro los cinco grados centígrados cuando Matt se subió a su motocicleta, dispuesto a dejar su vida de banalidades atrás de ser necesario. Necesario era aumentar la velocidad, cubriendo kilómetros y kilómetros con peligrosa rapidez. Necesario era evocar la textura de su piel, la sedosidad de sus cabellos, el ritmo que adquirían sus palpitaciones cuando juntos se sumergían en un mar de lo que en ese entonces no conocían con el nombre de lujuria. Necesario y urgente le resultó saltar de su motocicleta y por poco correr hasta la entrada de aquél apartamento. Mello se lo había dejado demasiado fácil. ¿Acaso temía que no fuese capaz de encontrarlo esta vez?

Ya era tarde, era muy tarde en la noche, y los golpes a la puerta resonaron en los pasillos del viejo edificio. Nadie contestó. Nervioso, se llevó el decimoctavo cigarrillo del día a la boca.

—No te molestes en llamar, hace años que nadie vive allí.

Matt observó de reojo a la mujer que, esforzándose por demostrar con su expresión que no era bienvenido, lo miraba desde la entrada de uno de los apartamentos vecinos. Se negó a creer que había confundido la dirección. En cuanto la mujer volvió a entrar a su casa, descartando ya la posibilidad de golpear, abrió la puerta de una patada.

La habitación que lo recibió se veía aún más deplorable que el resto de la edificación. Efectivamente, daba la sensación de que nadie hubiese habitado allí durante años, exceptuando el negro sofá de cuero que, solitario, conformaba el único mueble a la vista. Una persona se encontraba allí sentada, sus piernas largas estiradas tocando el suelo, las extremidades superiores colgando a los lados de los apoyabrazos. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Matt al notar la cicatriz de quemadura que cubría casi la mitad izquierda de su rostro. El silencio no fue más desorientador que el hecho de encontrarse con esa persona en lugar de con el tierno y pequeño Mello preparado para empezar otra de sus oscuras travesuras. Ya no había inocencia en él. No había ilusiones ni fantasías de un mundo inexistente. No había necesidad de seguir jugando a las escondidas.

—Te tardaste mucho esta vez, Matt.

La voz gruesa de Mello hizo añicos el silencio. La misma sonrisa de antaño adornó su rostro lacerado. Entonces Matt comprendió que se había dejado llevar por la broma que le jugaba el paso del tiempo. Era la misma piel, el mismo cabello sedoso, la misma mirada azulina y penetrante. Las necesidades no habían cambiado. Había encontrado a su compañero.

—He vuelto a casa.


End file.
